Syphon Filter: The Novelization Complete
by Dark Sploosh
Summary: This will eventually be the finished version of Raven-Dog's unfinished fic. He is credited. Chp2 is up. Gabe and Lian learn that Rhoemer is attacking the D.C. subway system.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Syphon Filter series. 989 Studios does. Also, the prologue and first 4 chapters of this story belong to Raven-Dog (except for a few minor/major additions). The rest is my work.  
  
Syphon Filter: The Novelization  
Started by Raven-Dog, continued by Dark Sploosh  
  
Prologue  
  
Guacimo, Costa Rica  
Caribbean Rain Forest  
  
So, they are coming, Rhoemer thought. He hated to leave his plantation, but he had no choice. Logan and Xing may have been just two agents, but they had already proven to be taken seriously. They had already taken out the plantation's defenses, gotten past the majority of the guards, and were currently on their way to his location. Which means you better move before they get you, too. He looked to his left. Anton Girdeaux had his flame- flower, ready to burn the plants and Logan. As much he would to see Logan burn, they just would have to settle with burning the plants. He addressed to everyone around him, "they are coming." He turned to Girdeaux, "go, torch it. Burn it all." "But what about the serum?" asked Mara Aramov nearby. "Leave nothing!" Girdeaux looked at him for a few more seconds, nodded, and then he started to burn the crops around him. Rhoemer turned his attention to the pair on his right. Aramov had a .45 to the Informant's head. Mara Aramov, the Expert Assassin. He would never admit it, but she scared him a little bit. She always seemed to enjoy her job too much. But he would be stupid to fire her. She always did what she was told, without asking questions, and she was very loyal to her employers. He spoke so everyone else could hear him. "Now I will show how I deal with informants." He turned around and started to walk towards the cargo plane, turned around half way to look at Mara. "Finish him," he said, without any remorse in his voice. As he turned around he heard her reply, "with pleasure." A cold shiver went down his spine. She said it in a purring, pleasurable, manner. Like he said, she enjoyed her work too much.  
  
Gabriel Logan turned his head from left to right, but he still didn't see Ellis. That was weird. He should be here. He sat on a crate and took out his GPS, and coordinates that Ellis had sent. They were at the spot, but where was Ellis? Had something happened to him? He hoped not. He had fought with Ellis since they had both been in the Army Rangers from back in the early 1980s. He looked up to see his partner, Lian Xing, coming up to him. She was crouch walking, with her .45 in front of her. She had been with him since he got her into the Agency. They had met before, back when he was a Ranger, but now was not the time to relive old memories. When she got up to him, she shook her head no, as an indication that she didn't found Ellis either.  
  
"Strange," he said. "These are the coordinates Ellis sent." Before Lian could reply two shots range out from behind Logan. At he first one both stiffened up. On the second, Logan brought his 9mm out in the direction of the shots. Lian pointed in the same direction, "over there." Both of them took off in that direction. On the way they saw two helicopters. One was leaving, and another was landing. They decided to keep on in the direction of the shots. Soon they came to an area with tents, and plants were burning around it. In the middle he saw Ellis' body, with blood coming out of the back of his head. No, Ellis. One of his best friends was dead. H started to feel angry, but he put it away. One rule he made was when your friend died in the field, never let revenge rule your emotions. There would be time to mourn and be angry later. For now, he and Lian had work to do. He reached out with his left hand and closed his eyes. After that he waved over Lian. She was looking at the plants that were being burned. She came up to him and knelt down on the other side of Ellis' body. "It's Ellis. Executed," he said. He looked up at her and asked, "Lian, did you find anything?" She shook her head. "The place is torched. I don't know what they were growing, but it wasn't narcotics," she replied. He looked around, and turned back to her with an angry face. "Rhoemer knew we were coming." She nodded in agreement. "So what's our next move?" she queried. He stood up. "I'm going after Rhoemer. You secure our escape." He ran off in the direction of the airfield, while behind him, Lian started to contact HQ.  
  
Rhoemer sat in the cargo hold of the plane as it began to pick up speed. In a few moments, him and his men would be gone. He noticed a small cloud of dust moving closer to the open cargo door. Soon, he could see that it was a jeep, and Logan was riding it. "Dammit! Men, Logan is here. I'm going for my parachute and armor. You hold him off!" he shouted as he started to run for the cockpit. His men cocked their rifles and hid behind the crates, preparing to ambush Logan.  
  
Gabe leaped from the jeep onto the open door, drew his 9mm, and climbed up into the plane as the door closed behind him. The room was full of a few crates, and a door was on the other side was the only exit. As he stepped forwards, three guards suddenly rolled out from behind the crates. They pointed their rifles at him as he rolled behind the nearest crate, and cocked his gun. He got up an fired at the nearest guard, and as blood seeped from his stomach and he slumped to the group, he moved to the left and opened fire on the other two. The enemy bullets slammed into the crates that protected him, and the guards both collapsed dead, each with small, bloody holes in their heads. Gabe collected the guns and ammo, and holstered his 9mm as he drew his new rifle. He loaded it, and set it to automatic fire. He started for the door, but on the way, he noticed a strange helmet lying on a crate. Only the Agency had access to this kind of bulletproof helmet. It was suspicious, and Logan decided to ask Markinson about it when he got back. For now, he stepped through the door. Two guards near the stairs at the other end of the room opened fire on him, but he rolled to the left and held the trigger of his gun as the automatic fire ripped through the air and entered the chests of the guards. They collapsed to the ground, holding their chests. Gabe neared the steps, and noticed two crates lying nearby on the floor. He ran up to them and opened them. Inside one was an empty UAS rifle, a super powerful shotgun. Inside the other was 12 shells for it. He loaded the gun, and strapped it to his back. That's when he heard a door open above him. Looking up, he saw Rhoemer, in full body armor, running down the stairs with a rifle. He opened fire on Gabe, but Gabe ducked behind a crate. Rhoemer disappeared back into the cargo hold. Gabe ran after him, and saw Rhoemer standing by the closed door. He fired at Gabe again, and the agent ducked back into the other room. He didn't have anything that could pierce Rhoemer's armor, but he had an idea. He quickly ran up the stairs to the cockpit, and was greeted with a handgun blast from the co-pilot. He dispatched the co-pilot, and the pilot screamed in fear. "Keep this plane flying, or you're dead," said Gabe, pointing his gun at the back of the pilot's head. The man mumbled a reply. Still training his gun on the man's head, Logan ran over to the controls for the cargo door and pressed the open button. And then, just in case, he grabbed the last parachute and put it on. He ran back to the cargo hold, and rolled behind a jeep that was near Rhoemer. The cargo door was now open, and Gabe strapped his rifle to his back, and pulled the UAS out and pumped it. Then he leaped out and opened fire on Rhoemer. The terrorist stumbled backwards from the force of the blast. Logan fired again, knocking him even closer to the open door, and blowing the rifle out of his hand. He fired one last shot, and Rhoemer screamed as he was blown out of the plane, and fell from sight. "Yes!" exclaimed Logan, and he ran over to the door and looked down. Then he frowned. Rhoemer had been wearing a parachute, and he had opened it and was floating to safety. Logan raised the shotgun, but the terrorist was too far away. "Dammit!" Suddenly, a burst of bullets hit the edge of the door. Logan turned around and saw Aramov and Girdeaux firing at him. He didn't have time to think. He jumped out the door and opened his parachute. As he floated to the ground, he turned on his communicator. "Lian, Rhoemer got away. Have you managed to find an escape route?" "Yeah," came Lian's voice. "It's an old attack chopper, but it has enough fuel to get us out of here." "Good, I'll send you my coordinates."  
  
Washington D.C.  
The Agency  
  
"Logan's report is clear enough," replied Agency Deputy Director Edward Benton. Agency Director Thomas Markinson looked up and nodded in agreement. It was very clear. They needed to find Rhoemer quick. He would have to assign another team to find him faster. "I want two additional teams assigned to this," he ordered.  
He looked at Benton and added a little edge into his voice, "find  
Rhoemer." Benton nodded in agreement.  
"I understand."  
Then, he left the office. After he left, Markinson turned his attention to the man standing behind him. He was called the Shadow Man, because he always stood in the shadows. "Logan is my best agent. What do you want to do?" asked Markinson. After a few moments of silence, he replied. "Nothing. We will wait," he said in a cool and calming way. No matter what the situation, he always had that self-controlling, calm voice. "We will wait and see what he can discover."  
  
Khumbu, Nepal  
Sherpa Village  
  
Great, another outbreak, Logan thought. He looked around. Chance and the other CBDC agents were cleaning up. Nice spot for a test. Isolated, no advanced hospitals for miles, and also a nice environment to see if the virus can survive. Up here it was cold and snowing. And from the looks of things, it seemed that the virus had survived, and done its job well. Chance told him that everyone within a hundred miles is dead. He sighed. He wondered when this madness would end. He looked around for Lian. She was a few meters away, examining a victim. He walked up to her.  
"Our W.H.O. contact was correct. Everyone within a hundred miles is  
dead." "Not everyone," she said, shaking her head. "This man is still  
alive." What! A survivor! It's about time. But, how? This virus is very deadly. How did he survive? Time to find out. "How is that possible?" he asked. She looked up at him. "It's not," she said, bluntly. She held up something for him to take. It was a needle, and it was empty. He doubted that they would find any traces left in it, but anything is possible. He sighed again. And he once again wondered when this madness would end. 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Disclaimer: The prologue and first four chapters are credited to Raven-Dog (with a few major/minor additions). The rest is my work.  
  
Chapter 1: Another Threat  
  
Washington D.C  
  
Logan unlocked the door to his apartment, and walked in. After he shut the door and turned on the light, he let out a deep sigh. He was tired. Erich Rhoemer and his main henchmen had escaped from Costa Rica, and there had been no trace of them since. Hopefully he could rest one night without being called into the office. He set his bags down in the living room, and got a bottle of water from the fridge. He went back to the living room and sat down in the chair. He looked at the clock. It was 3 P.M. He decided to take a short nap. He leaned his head back in his chair and drifted off to sleep.  
  
At this time Lian was just getting home, too. Unlike Gabriel, she was full of energy. It was because she slept on the way home, but Logan stayed up and worked. After she put all of the files on the table, she decided that she might as well work while she was awake. But, after several hours of working, she too fell asleep. When she woke up it was nine thirty-five. Whoa. Now I won't be able to sleep very well, tonight, she thought. After she got a drink from the kitchen, the phone rang. She went over and picked it up. "Lian Xing. Who is this?" "This is Markinson, Xing." Great, now what? "Whatever it is, Boss, get someone else to do it for you. I want to relax for the remainder of the day." "I wish you could, but it is serious. Rhoemer is here." Her eyelids shot up. "WHAT?" "I will tell you everything when you and Logan arrive. Call him up and warn him that you are coming to get him. After you get him, head over here quickly. Good-bye." After Markinson hung up, Lian went to get her gear on. Then she saw that she had never taken it off. She went to the phone to call Gabe. All she got was an answering machine. When she looked at her watch it was nine forty- five. She left the time she called and said that she was coming over. She hung up the phone and ran to her car in the garage building.  
  
Gabriel suddenly shot up in his chair. When he looked at his clock it said that it was nine fifty. He couldn't believe that he was this tired. He decided that he better get a shower, shave, and get to bed. On his way to his bathroom, he paused in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. He looked at himself for a few minutes. He saw just how old he was getting. He may be thirty-five years old, but he looked forty. His job's work was wearing him out. He needed a vacation. Ever since he joined the army he had been working nonstop. In 1983, when he was 19, he joined the U.S. Army ROTC. He was in it until he was 23. In 1987 he was commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant. Ever since then he was always working. In that time he also gained degrees in different parts of science. In sixteen years he had done nothing but work. He needed to start a relationship with someone. He was tired of coming home alone. He shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed to get cleaned up, and get some more rest. In the bathroom he shaved and showered. After he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, again. That shower and shave have seemed to taken off five to ten years from his face. He just chuckled at himself. He needed to quit this self-pity. He still has a few years left to settle down and have some kids. At that time he heard a knock at his door. Who could that be? He walked over to the door and opened it. Lian was there. "Gabe, why aren't you ready?" she asked. He looked at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Haven't you checked your machine, yet?" she asked. He shook his head, then he checked it. Lian's voice rolled off the speaker. He looked at her, apologetically. "Sorry, Lian. What's the emergency?" "Rhoemer is here. Markinson wants us at HQ, now." Before she finished, Logan had already run into his bedroom and was already changing back into his combat uniform. "Get back to your car and start it up. I'll be down in a few minutes." Lian ran out the door and to the front of the building. Of all the places for Rhoemer to be why here? Logan was pissed. There goes his nice weekend. Now he was glad that he fell asleep when he got home. He felt refreshed. After he finished getting dressed and putting on his side arm, Logan locked up his apartment and ran to join Lian out front.  
  
They were running through the hallways toward Markinson's office. On the way to HQ they heard that there was an attack on the D.C. Subway system by terrorists. They had no doubt that this was Rhoemer's work. When they got to Markinson's office, his secretary let them in. Markinson was sitting in his chair behind his desk, and Benton was sitting on one of the chairs in the office. Markinson looked up at them. "Good, you're both here. I take it that both of you have already heard about the Subway attacks?" Logan nodded. "Yes, we have. Are they using any virus weapons?" "Yes," Markinson replied. "They have a few viral bombs in the Subway, and a few on the streets. CBDC is trying to find them. They are headed by Lt. Jason Chance." Good. At least someone else I know will be down there helping me. "Tell us, when did this operation begin?" Logan asked. "Our intelligence within the FBI was not clear," started Markinson, "but Rhoemer's men are already inside the Subway." Lian was looking at the screen in front them that had a layout of the city, when she asked, "Is it the same virus?" "Yes. They have enough to eliminate everyone within a hundred miles or more," Markinson answered. Logan turned around to face them and asked, "what's the procedure?" "Standard intercept and eliminate," said Benton as he stood up and walked toward them. "This is from our contacts inside Interpol. Jenkin's team is on search and diffuse. You are the trigger." Lian was looking at the footage of the activity that was going on in they system. "I recognize Anton Girdeaux and Mara Aramov, but who is the other guy?" "That is Horvel Kravitch," replied Benton. "Rhoemer's Communications expert. When you eliminate him you will also have to destroy his Comm up- link. You will be dropped into the strike zone where the firefight begins. You'll have an hour to find your targets and take them out." After Benton finished Logan turned around. "Do the locals know what they're dealing with?" "No," Benton answered. Markinson looked up at Logan and Lian.  
"Your chopper and equipment are ready and waiting. Good luck you two." They nodded and headed toward the helipad. Logan was hoping that this would finally be his chance to get Erich Rhoemer. 


	3. Chapter 2: Georgia Street

Note: I've rewritten most of this chapter, so the majority of it is actually my work, save the beginning. Everything after Gabe checks his watch is my work.  
  
Chapter 2: Georgia Street  
  
Logan was checking his equipment one last time as they came up to the drop- off point. He had his silenced 9mm, his sniper rifle, a few grenades, his taser, and a flashlight. After he finished he looked out the window through a pair of binoculars. He could see the CBDC trading fire with the terrorist at the Subway entrance and at the National Bank. He wondered what they were doing over there. He decided to check that place out first. Lian turned towards him and gave the low down on the mission operations. "While you find and eliminate terrorists, I will monitor your progress and the terrorists movements. I'll have I.D matches for you in a few moments on where they are," she told him. When they came to the spot he turned back to Lian and said, "I'm going down. Call me as soon as you have a location on the terrorists." After she nodded he strapped the rope to his belt and lowered himself down to the street. When he landed on the road, he unhooked the rope and the helicopter lifted off. As he got ready to move out Lian's voice came on his radio. "I've got an I.D. match for Rhoemer on level 1. Girdeaux is on level 2. No location, yet, for Kravitch, and I don't see any sign of Aramov." "Copy. I'm on my way," Gabe replied. He looked down at his watch. It read 10:45. He was right on time. He pulled out his 9mm and ran forwards. As he neared the cop car on the corner, he noticed one of the members of CBDC, in his yellow biohazard uniform, hiding from enemy fire behind the car. The man quickly realized the danger of his position, and rolled away, just as a few stray bullets hit the car's fuel tank, and it flew into the air in an explosion of light and heat. "What's the situation?" asked Logan as the man neared him for the more favorable protection of the brick wall. "There's two terrorists down that street, and some more are jumping over the brick wall at the end. The subway entrance is on the left down that street," replied the man. "Okay," said Gabe, "you start running for the subway entrance, and I'll provide sniper cover from back here." "Fine by me," said the man as Gabe unstrapped his sniper rifle and loaded it. They ran to the edge of the wall. "Ready?" asked Gabe. The man nodded. "GO!" The cleanup agent ran out into the open, his gun blazing, while Gabe pointed his rifle down the street. The man's machine fire hit the right terrorist in the shin, dropping him, and Gabe shot the other one in the head. Then he pointed the rifle back to the one on the ground and finished him off. Two more leaped down from the wall, but Logan quickly shot both of them in the chest. One more was firing a shotgun from the top of the wall. Gabe quickly shot him in the head, and the terrorist fell from the wall and hit the pavement with a dull thud. Logan ran forwards, grabbed the ammo, and the shotgun. Then he ran over to the CBDC agent and tossed him the shotgun. The man caught it, and pumped it. "What's your name, by the way?" asked the man. "Gabe Logan, what's yours?" "I'm Randy Trent." After the introduction, Gabe put his rifle away and drew him 9mm. They descended into the subway station. The lights were all either out or sparking with electricity, making the room very dark, with an occasional burst of electric light. Gabe turned his flashlight on, and used it to guide them towards a locked door. "Lian," he said into his communicator, "the door's locked. We can't get in." "Hold on," she said. A few seconds later, she said, "there's an underground substation not far from here. You can reroute the power from the station to the electric locks, and short-circuit them. That should open the door." "Okay, but first, we're going to back up the CBDC at the bank." "Copy that," and the radio link switched off. He turned to Randy and motioned for him to follow. They left the subway and ran down the street, towards the alley. They ran through, and were back on the main street. They could see the bank in the distance. Suddenly, a bullet hit the ground near Randy. There were snipers on the rooftops. Gabe shot at them. Luckily, there were only two, and neither of them were too far up that he needed to use his sniper rifle to kill them. He shot one in the chest, and he collapsed, and Randy's M-16 hit the other on in the arm, but the man fell from the roof in pain, and landed with a sickening crack on his head. They continued down the street, both reloading, when they saw two other CBDC guys outside the bank. They were both hiding behind a cop car, firing at terrorists. Gabe shot the terrorist standing in front of the doors to the bank, and then spun around and shot the sniper on the roof. Then he turned to the CBDC men. "What's going on inside there?" asked Gabe. "There's a viral bomb inside, and we have one of our best men diffusing it, but we think he's ran into trouble." "We'll go help him," replied Randy, and they ran for the doors. Once inside, they ran through the corridors, and quickly came upon a room full of pillars. There were three terrorists firing at a CBDC man trying to disarm a bomb. Logan and Randy opened fire, and the three men collapsed dead, all with holes in their chests. They ran up to the man just as he finished disarming the bomb. "All clear here," he said. "Okay, Randy, give me your M-16, but keep the shotgun," said Gabe. "Okay," replied Randy as he handed him the machinegun, and pulled out the shotgun. "Lian, where's the substation?" asked Logan into his communicator. "There's an old elevator that leads to it in the alley behind the restaurant." "Thanks." Randy and him ran back to the subway station, and into the restaurant that was right near it. They ran into the back and found a window to the alleyway. Gabe shot it out, and they climbed through. Suddenly, a terrorist fired his machinegun from up on a fire escape above them. Gabe unloaded his own machinegun into the enemy, and he fell from the fire escape. Logan came up to a chain link fence, and saw the elevator behind it. He shot the lock on the gate out, and Randy and him got on the elevator and rode it down. The substation was much like the subway. It was dark, with crackling lights. Gabe turned his flashlight on and looked around the room, until he found the power relay switch on the wall. He flipped it up, and all the working lights in the room shut off. He got a transmission from Lian. "That did it, Gabe. The subway gates are open!" "Copy," replied Logan, as Randy and him rode the elevator back up. As they reentered the restaurant, Lian contacted him again. "Gabe, I'm getting interference. You must be near the communications array." "Kravitch," said Logan, and shut the communicator off. He motioned for Randy to cover him, and walked towards the dining room. As he entered, he saw Kravitch, sitting behind a counter. The communications expert pulled out an M-16 and ducked behind the counter. Gabe rolled behind a table, and he saw Randy do the same. Kravitch got up and fired at him. He got up as well and fired his machinegun, while moving to the left. He heard Randy's powerful shotgun blasts join in. Kravitch rolled behind a glass window that stood on a wall in the middle of the room. He fired through the window at Randy, shattering it. Randy fired back, and got Kravitch in the arm. Cursing, he rolled to the other side and fired at Gabe. Gabe rolled behind the counter that Kravitch had started behind, and fired back. His bullets hit Kravitch in the chest, but they didn't seem to hurt him. He must have been wearing a flak jacket. Kravitch ran behind the other window and fired at Gabe from the side, so that the bullets missed the window entirely and went straight for Logan. But Kravitch didn't noticed Randy behind him. Randy fired the shotgun at Kravitch's back. The shell was so powerful up close that it shredded through the body armor and went into his body. The force of the blast blew him forwards, and he crashed through the window, flipped over the wall, and landed dead on the restaurant floor. Gabe got up and thanked Randy, before taking Kravitch's clips and loading his M-16 back up. He looked over and saw the communications array. Gabe shot it out, and contacted Lian. "Lian, I've taken out Kravitch and the communications array, but I don't see the up-link dish," he said. "I'll trace it," she replied. He clicked it off and ran back to the subway, Randy close behind. Once there, they found that the subway entrance had indeed opened. "Okay, Randy, I want you stay here and radio for more CBDC support. I'm going in and tagging the last bombs. I want you and whoever else shows up to follow me in and diffuse the bombs." "Okay," replied Randy, and Logan ran into the subway. There were a few guards standing near the tracks, but Gabe quickly took them out. He soon found the first bomb lying near the right-hand tracks. He tagged it, and then ran forwards. He found the stairs to the lower level, but the door there was still locked. "Lian, this door's still locked." "Hold on, there's a small elevator behind the right tracks that will take you to the lower level. "Okay," he said. He found the elevator and rode it down, and then started searching the lower level for the last bomb. He soon found it at the end, and started to tag it. That's when he noticed something was wrong. The bomb was set to go off in five seconds. "Lian, this bomb has a shorter timer!" he yelled into his communicator as he ran away. The last thing he heard was Lian telling him that it wasn't viral, when the explosion heaved him off his feet. He was pushed through the air as the subway collapsed around him. An approaching subway train derailed and crashed into the walls. The whole place was burning. Gabe slammed into a wall, and fell unconscious.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
